The Bond of Friendship
by Funny-Gal06
Summary: Things are falling apart for Lizzie and her friends. *TO FIND OUT WHO TERESA TAYLOR IS GO TO
1. Teresa Visits Miranda

This is different from my regular series, but it stars Teresa. It's like another way the story can go, but I don't want it to go that way. It's one of those sappy ones. Every chapter will have the person who is narrating so you will know. Hehe. Enjoy! **************************************************************************** ** Teresa  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. I was walking to the hospital to visit one of my best friends. It would be okay if I was going to see my grandfather or go with my church group. But not for one of my best friends.  
  
Miranda had told us that she thought she was fat. I laughed thinking, Miranda must be on something to be thinking this crazy. When she stopped eating, I got really worried about her. I tried forcing her to eat, but if she did, she threw it up. When I finally told her parents, she went to a counselor. The counselor only made it worse. She started intense exercise programs and she never ate. Last week she collapsed at the Y and she was rushed to the hospital. She's in critical condition.  
  
I walked down the cold stark white halls feeling a chill down my spine. Everyone looked so sad as I passed them, it made me feel depressed.  
  
I gently knocked on Miranda's door and went in.  
  
"Hi girly! What's happening?" I tried to say smiling. Miranda was so skinny. She was practically wearing a baby shirt when she came in.  
  
"Not much." She played with her uneaten food.  
  
I walked to the side of her bed and tasted the food, "This is actually better then the garbage they serve in the cafeteria." I tried to smile.  
  
"But they just don't understand what it's like to be fat," Miranda gripped my hands tightly. "The doctors don't understand what I'm thinking. You do right?"  
  
Her questions remained unanswered as a nurse came in a made me leave. I walked down and found Gordo in the cafeteria. He had a small cup of coffee, and had his hands on his face. I would never know how hard it must be for him to see one of his best friends dying.  
  
"Hey buddy," I gently rubbed his back as I sat down. "How's life treating you."  
  
"I can't believe that Miranda's dying. Why her? Why did you choose her?!" Gordo looked up to the ceiling. "What about you? How's life treating you?"  
  
"Like how a baby treats its diaper. I've got so many tests before summer break. I. I don't know." I looked into his adorable puppy eyes. Oh how much I wanted to take his face into my hands and kiss his right then and there. But I didn't know how he felt about me, and how Lizzie felt about him.  
  
"It's nothing," I said smiling. "There's Lizzie," I waved her over. "I've got to go work at the Bean, so I'll see you later."  
  
As I drove down the highway I pictured Gordo's sweet face looking at me. Oh if he only knew what I was thinking. **************************************************************************** ** 


	2. Gordo and his Coffee

Any sugestions for this story are greatly appreciated! **************************************************************************** ** Gordo  
  
"What do you mean I visiting hours are over?" I slammed my hands on the Nurse's desk.  
  
"I'm sorry young man, but you are not allowed to visit Ms. Miranda Sanchez."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" I slammed her desk and stalked off.  
  
I sat down at a table and drank some of my coffee. I never liked coffee. I don't know why I had ordered. I looked into my cup. I felt a hand gently rub my back. My mother always used to do that when I was a baby. It was always so comforting.  
  
"Hey buddy, how's life treating you?" Teresa asked me as she sat down.  
  
"I can't believe that Miranda's dying. Why her? Why did you choose her?!" I looked up to the ceiling. Then I lowered my eyes "What about you? How's life treating you?"  
  
"Like how a baby treats its diaper. I've got so many tests before summer break." She paused and shook her head. I could tell something was bothering her. Her brown hair fell gently into her eyes. Her aqua blue eyes pierced my heart as she looked at me. "I don't know."  
  
"What?" I placed my hand on hers, but she quickly pulled it away.  
  
"It's nothing," She said smiling. "There's Lizzie," She waved her over. "I've got to go work at the Bean, so I'll see you later."  
  
I watched her walk away. Her hair fell around her shoulders. I always thought she looked like an angel, ever since I had met her.  
  
"Hey Gordo, have you check on Miranda?" Lizzie asked me as she sat down with me.  
  
"I couldn't get in. I'm gonna see if I can go up there in few." I looked at my watch. "If not then I'm just gonna go home, cause I've got a lot of homework to do."  
  
"I brought some of my work if you want a study buddy." Lizzie smiled weakly. She must be going through so much. Her best deteriorating right before her eyes. It must be awful.  
  
"Nah, and my mom wants me home by 5:30. I'll see you later."  
  
I went up and found out the Miranda was sleeping, so I couldn't see her 'til tomorrow. It would be such a long wait until tomorrow.  
  
I started up my car and headed home. During my calculus I looked up and saw Teresa's picture. The light shone in from a window and gently fell onto her shoulders, as if she was kissed by the sun. 


	3. Bean Chat

For those of you who don't know who Teresa is, check out my other story "The New Girl on the Block". **************************************************************************** ** Teresa  
  
I had about twenty minutes until I had to shut The Digital Bean down. I grabbed a computer and logged on. She saw that Gordo was on so she im-ed him.  
  
Drama_Queen: Hi Gordo! What's up in Gordo's Garage?  
  
The_Brain: Gordo's Garage?  
  
Drama_Queen: It's an alliteration. Like the bad beginning?  
  
The_Brain: Sure. I'm okay.  
  
Drama_Queen: That's great. I'm still at the Digital Bean, I gotta close up tonight. Fun fun! =D  
  
The_Brain: I'm sure it is.  
  
Drama_Queen: Mucho!  
  
The_Brain: Where you okay at the hospital? You were going to say something, but you stopped? What held you back?  
  
I couldn't believe it! I knew I shouldn't have paused! What would I say. Oh, I'm just really worried with all this pressure of getting into a top school, like UVA. I'd look like a moron if I said that! I'm supposed to be the calm and sensible one!  
  
Drama_Queen: Just his history test I have.  
  
The_Brain: We have a history test?  
  
Drama_Queen: Uhh.  
  
Now what?! I was in deep doo doo!  
  
Drama_Queen: Just the improv team, I don't know when I'm going to practice. singing.  
  
The_Brain: Oh yeah.  
  
Whew, got past that one.  
  
Drama_Queen: What about you? Are you okay? I know this must be hard for you too.  
  
The_Brain: Yeah, she was one of my best friends. I'm going to miss her.  
  
Drama_Queen: You act like she's already dead!  
  
The_Brain: Yeah, sorry. I just can't stand losing her. She's one of my good friends.  
  
Drama_Queen: Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I G2G and close up the Bean. TTYL  
  
The_Brain: Yeah, see ya!  
  
I logged off and started cleaning the tables, thinking of Gordo's sweet face. 


	4. Miranda's Death

I'm going to say it again. For those of you who don't know who Teresa is, check out my other story "The New Girl on the Block". **************************************************************************** ** Teresa  
  
I was in the middle of Spanish taking a test when my nightmares became reality. Ms. Wilkes came in, saying Gordo and I needed to go to the office. I gave him a gentle shrug, knowing we were angels, at least in front of the teachers. Of course, I knew something was wrong with Miranda. We walked in the office to see Lizzie crying. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
"The Sanchez's have asked that you be taken out of school early so you can." the principal paused.  
  
"Yeah, we kinda figured that it was her time to leave." I quietly whispered, still rubbing Lizzie's back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** I walked and sat down in the cafeteria. Lizzie and Gordo were still upstairs crying over Miranda's dead body. I know Miranda meant more to them then I would ever comprehend. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and drank some, trying to remain calm so I would be able to comfort Lizzie and Gordo. I glanced at the clock, knowing I wanted to get up and call down at the Bean and tell them I wasn't coming in today, but I couldn't move. I decided it would be best if I told Lizzie and Gordo that I had to go to work and I would see them later.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** A/N: I didn't want to describe Miranda's death, because I think it would be too graphic. Sorry for those who were waiting for it! 


End file.
